Range finding systems are used in a variety of settings to remotely obtain distance measurements. Many autonomous robotic devices use range finding systems such as Light Detection and Ranging (LIDAR), sonar, depth cameras, and the like systems to navigate environments and avoid obstacles. Range finding systems are also used to obtain data for generating maps of environments which may be used for navigation. During normal operation, a robotic device with a mounted range finding system drives on flat surfaces and obtains distance measurements to surfaces opposite the range finding system. However, range finding systems may deliver inaccurate distance measurements when tilted. Such instances may occur in cases where a range finding system is installed on a robotic device travelling over an obstacle before resuming movement on a flat surface. When tilted, the range finding system captures a few readings of distances to a point on the surface positioned at an angle other than the appropriate flat surface angle, thereby producing inaccurate readings. In prior art, sensor tilt has been predetermined for common obstacles to correct for measured ranges. However, this method requires calibration to determine sensor tilt for common obstacles and the robotic device may encounter obstacles unknown to the system. Prior art also describes a method whereby the angle of inclination or misalignment, calculated using different types of systems consisting of cameras and/or sensors, is used to adjust the distance measurements of the range finding system. However, this may only be applied if the tilt of the robotic device is uniform across the system and requires additional equipment. The present invention addresses these issues by introducing a more efficient system utilizing a computer-integrated method to identify and discard inaccurate range finding readings.